1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing an improved fluorescent light fixture with optimized illumination performance most usually employed for industrial and commercial applications.
More particularly the present invention provides a means for utilizing induction fluorescent lighting lamps for high bay industrial styled lighting fixtures as well as other applications.
Still more particularly the present invention provides a new and novel apparatus for integrating single or multiple induction fluorescent lamps into a preferred configuration lighting fixture which provides maximum downward light dispersion from the assembled lamps.
Specifically the present invention provides a new and novel lighting fixture for integrating a single or multiple of variable induction fluorescent lamps into a single unit with the required ballasts and reflector for optimum downward illumination to provide the longest lived high bay lighting fixture heretofore developed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modern forms of electrical lighting in one form or another, particularly fluorescent lighting, and in multiple configurations, for the purpose of illuminating industrial workspace is widespread and well established in the prior art. However, despite the numerous types of electrical lighting fixtures disclosed by and utilized in the prior art, which have particularly been developed for the specific objectives and express purpose and requirements of high bay industrial lighting for manufacturing, distribution, assembly, storage etc., the fluorescent lighting apparatus which has been heretofor devised and utilized to accomplish this goal consists basically of familiar, expected, and obvious configurations, combinations, and arrangements of highly developed but universal lighting apparatus. This will become apparent from the following consideration of the advantages and disadvantages of the closest known and relevant prior art set forth infra.
Incandescent lighting: the advantages are that the lamps and fixtures are inexpensive and simple to install. No ballast is required as with fluorescent lighting, and the lights are instant on and off. Emergency performance is easy to initiate when power shuts off. There is high color rendering in the illumination and the lights are in inherently dimmable.
These advantages are offset by short lamp life and inefficient energy consumption. They provide lower lumen production per lamp which means limited use in high bay work spaces. The lower voltage utilized (120v, 130v) means fewer fixtures on a circuit, and the lamps generate heat.
Mercury vapor lighting: the advantages are long lamp life and provide highly efficient lumen generation. The lamps are capable of utilizing higher voltages (120v, 208v, 240v, 277v, & 480v) which allows for more lamps on a circuit. Higher lumen output allows for higher mounting height.
The disadvantages are: very bad color rendering; long strike time to illuminate; long re-strike time; expensive fixtures and lamp costs; ineffectual emergency lighting; and heat generation.
High-pressure sodium lighting: the advantages are long life for the lamp; efficient power utilization; low lumen depreciation over time; high lumen output; and higher voltage capability (120v, 208v, 240v, 277v, & 480v) which allows for more units on a circuit.
The disadvantages are: low color rendition; long strike time to illuminate; long re-strike time; expensive fixture and lamp costs; glare from the lamp; ineffectual emergency lighting; and heat generation.
Metal halide lighting (probe start): the advantages are excellent color rendition; high lumen output; long lamp life; energy efficiency; and higher voltage capability (120v, 208v, 240v, 277v, & 480v) allows more units on a circuit.
The disadvantages are: color shifting over life; lumen depreciation over time; long strike time to illuminate; long re-strike time; expensive lamp and fixture costs; glare from the lamp; ineffectual emergency lighting; and heat generation.
Ceramic metal halide (pulse start): the advantages are excellent color rendition; reduced strike and re-strike time; reduced color shift and reduced lumen depreciation over probe start metal halide lighting; long life and energy efficient; higher voltage capability, as with probe start metal halide lighting, allows more units on a circuit.
The disadvantages are: high cost; glare from the lamp; ineffectual emergency lighting; and heat generation.
Compact fluorescent: the advantages are instant on; long life and energy efficiency; variable color temperatures; multiple levels of switching; inexpensive lamps and ballasts; reduced glare from the fixtures; energy saving ballast; reduced heat generation; and dimmable.
The disadvantages are: multiple lamps and ballasts are required to achieve the lumens needed; lower voltage restriction means fewer units on a circuit; temperature sensitive lamps and ballast; the multiple lamps and ballasts required are expensive to maintain; and high cost for the multiple units required.
Linear fluorescent: the advantages are instant on; long lamp life and energy efficiency; multiple levels of switching; inexpensive lamps and ballasts; variable color temperatures; reduced lamp glare; energy saving ballast; reduced heat generation; and dimmable.
The obvious disadvantages are: multiple lamps and ballasts required to achieve lumens needed; multiple lamps and ballasts costly to install and maintain; temperature sensitive lamps and ballasts; and lower voltages means fewer units on a circuit. A more serious disadvantage for specific installations, however, it is the short life of the lamps. This is particularly important for high bay installations where accessibility is costly or for locations where accessibility for safety reasons is a concern such as in the vehicular traffic tunnels or under structures covering roadways.